He's Kinda Different, Charlie Brown
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: Featuring Harry, my OC.


"Okay team! This year we will be the best we can be! We'll win the first game of the season with this motivation!" Charlie Brown announced to his team.

Lucy raised her hand. "Manager, do I have to play right field again?"

"Yes, Lucy."

"How about **that** kid behind you could play right field?"

Charlie Brown turned around and saw a boy who looked a couple of years younger than him with blonde curly hair wearing a red t-shirt with brown shorts and grey shoes.

Charlie Brown smiled. "Hi kid, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to join this baseball team." The boy replied.

Then that's when it struck him. There was already enough players on the team and it was full. Charlie Brown had an idea. If he invited the kid onto the team, he'd play right field instead of Lucy.

"Of course, what's your name kid?

"Harry Smithson" he replied.

"Alright Harry, my name is Charlie Brown, I'm the manager and pitcher of the team. I'll introduce you to your teammates. This is Schroeder, he is the catcher. This is Linus, he's the second baseman. That's Snoopy, he's the shortstop. This is Lucy, she's the right fielder, That's Pigpen, he's the third baseman, This girl is Patty, she's the left fielder. Shermy's on first base and Frieda is centre field.

"Where do I play?" asks Harry innocently

"Lucy! You are on the bench. Right field, Harry."

"Okay, Charlie Brown."

"How long have you been playing for, Harry?" 

"Since I was three, Charlie Brown" he replied then smiled.

The rest of the team gasped.

 _ **A WEEK LATER!**_

"Where is the opposing team, Charlie Brown?" Schroeder asks.

"They should be here soon." Charlie Brown says

"I see Peppermint Patty's team." Linus said

"YOU BAT AND WE'LL TAKE THE FIELD, CHUCK!" Peppermint Patty yells over.

"OKAY!"

"Lucy don't forget you're on bench for this inning." Charlie Brown reminds.

"Okie dokie, manager"

"COME ON SNOOPY! HIT IT!" Charlie Brown calls out.

"Manager, I really need to go to the toilet" Harry complains

"At a time like this, Harry? After the game, okay?" Charlie Brown reasons.

"Charlie Brown, you don't understand."

"You're supposed to be practising your swings!"

"Harry! You're supposed to be batting now, Go, go, go!" Linus exclaims

"YEAH! HARRY! GREAT WATCHING" Charlie Brown calls out.

Right now, Harry is incredibly desperate. He can't suffer any longer. The 9 year old looked down at his wet shorts and the wet home plate.

*sniff sniff* "What's that smell?" Peppermint Patty asked.

She took a look at the home plate. "Oh good grief…"

She pitched the ball to him, not focusing on looking at his shorts.

"HE HIT A HOMERUN!" Linus yelled

"I feel bad for all of us and Snoopy." Shermy sighed

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"That was disgusting!" Frieda said.

"Harry, Snoopy is off. You'll be shortstop. Lucy, go to right field."

"STRIKE THIS NEXT GUY OUT!" Lucy called out.

Charlie Brown pitched to Franklin. It's a high fly ball

"SOMEBODY CATCH IT!" Patty yelled

PLONK! "I GOT IT!" Linus yelled

Charlie Brown smiled.

Harry's brown eyes went as big as saucers.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Linus asked

"I have to go." Harry replied, embarrassed

"Ask the manager"

Harry runs over to the kid with the yellow shirt. "No you may not go in a time like this!"

"You saw what happened last time. Please!"

"Nothing happened last time. Now go back to shortstop where you belong!"

*sigh*

 _ **2 minutes later**_

"He said no, Linus."

"It's only one hour until the game finishes."

"ONLY? This is largest amount of urine I have to get rid of in my whole life!" 

"I have to go so badly so this my only choice." The curly haired boy thought to himself

He smiled with pleasure. "Ahhh…" he whispered.

"What's that smell?" Pigpen asked.

Linus looked over to his left. "Why is the ground wet?"

"Why does it smell like urine here?" Lucy asked.

Harry looked down, satisfied.

Lucy shrieks. "AH! THIS YELLOW WATER IS COMING TOWARDS ME! HELP ME! HELP! AAUGH! IT'S URINE! I JUST KNOW IT" then she ran off.

Peppermint Patty screamed from first base. "WHY IS THE GROUND SO WET? AND IT'S SPREADING! THERE'S URINE ON THE GROUND!"

"Is that pee, sir?" Marcie asked from second base.

"It looks like it! But don't call me sir!"

"EUGH!" Franklin complained from third base. "It's spreading!"

"Harry! You're **older** than me! Are you not potty trained?" Linus asked furiously, placing his blanket over his head so he couldn't smell the tsunami of urine.

"This is what happens when Charlie Brown doesn't let me go micturate."

"CHUCK?! ALL THANKS TO YOU, THIS HENRY KID URINATED IN HIS PANTS!"

"It's HARRY!"

"I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE… IT'S COMING ALL THE WAY TO WHERE I AM. I'm going back home to play Beethoven!" says Schroeder as he packed his catching gear in his kit bag.

"Guys! Let's still play! We're winning!" Charlie Brown explained. "Urine won't hurt us!"

"Thank god I'm not there." Thought Snoopy as he packed up and headed home with his supper - dish on his head.

"Come on team! Let's go home. I can't stand another minute thinking my sandals will get wet!" Peppermint Patty said to her team who followed.

"Harry, I'm leaving. Thanks for ruining our chance to win and my shoes!" Patty said, disgusted.

"My shoes are wet but my blanket isn't… It's about time I get new ones" Linus said as he got his stuff and left.

"WAIT FOR ME, LINUS!" Lucy called out but shot Harry a dirty look. "You blockhead! Thanks for ruining our chance to finally win!" 

"I'm out!" called out Shermy as he went to get his stuff and walked home with the others who are waiting.

"Wait for me!" yelled Frieda as she tried to avoid the urine that was still flooding.

Pigpen looked at an embarrassed Harry, then his soaked pants. "I don't want to be around **that** kid" he said then grabbed his stuff and joined the others on the sidewalk.

"COME ON, CHARLIE BROWN!" everyone yelled

"A BIT URINE WON'T HURT ANYONE!" the manager yelled

"A **BIT**?" Patty exclaimed.

"Wha-" Charlie Brown looked around him and see's the entire field covered with urine. He then turns to Harry.

"You're off the team." He tells him politely. "If you have an uncontrol micturating habit, you gotta see a doctor. I'm sorry, Harry… We don't want our teammates to see this every ball game we play."

He leaves the embarrassed boy out on the field as he jumps to the batting box, where the urine isn't at.

He looks at the sidewalk where all his teammates and friends are.

"Let's go, Charlie Brown." Says Linus

 _ **One day later**_

"I wonder if the urine cleared up much, Charlie Brown" Linus asked his friend as they were walking with Lucy and Peppermint Patty.

"Let's check." Lucy says

The four of them jumped 30 feet in the air of shock. Harry was **still** there, in the exact same position, in his underwear. But the Baseball field was worse.

"HARRY?!" Linus exclaims. "What are you still doing here?" asked Lucy

Harry stares at them then sighs. "I can't get out."

Charlie Brown stares then whistles with his fingers. Peppermint Patty looks up. "Chuck, your dog's here"

"That's part of the plan." Replied the underdog

"Look up, Harry." Lucy mentioned. "When Snoopy hovers above your head, grab onto his paws, strongly" Linus then instructed

"Okay." Harry picked up his wet shorts and held onto Snoopy's paws.

"This kid sure is heavy for a nine year old.." The beagle thought to himself.

"Where are we going, Snoopy?" Harry asked as the others followed

"I think we're going back to your house, Harry."

"I don't have any parents. I've been living alone since I was five. I have no other family because they're in Canada." Harry explained, trying not to cry

"Good grief… What happened to your parents?" Linus asked

"My mother died while giving birth to me and my father died in a car crash when I was five."

Everyone stopped and had surprised and sorry looks on their faces. The beagle was trying not to cry.

"Harry, do you want to continue living on your own?" Peppermint Patty asked

"No, but I would like to have a set of loving parents." He replied, sniffling. "I forgot to mention that my other relatives in Canada don't love me.

"Why's that?" asked Peppermint Patty

"It's because of my peeing condition…" sniffled the young orphan

Lucy tried to keep from laughing but failed. "I'm sorry, Harry… but that is kinda funny! AHAHAHAHA!"

Harry sighed. "If you think it's funny…"

"Do you want to be put up for adoption then?" asked Lucy

"That'd be good, I'd like it."

"Nothing beats my reasoning. I'll get these people to adopt you in no time, Harry." Linus said, confidently

 _ **5 minutes later**_

"Hello sir. My name is Charlie Brown, this nine year old boy name's Harrison Smithson, he was no parents because they died when he was very young but he has family who don't care about him in Canada." Charlie Brown explained to the boss of the orphanage.

 _ **WAHHH WAH WAH WAHHH**_ (You're very nice for taking care of him for the meantime.)

"Sir. He's an excellent Baseball player for his age. He's also very smart despite having no parents for half his life. Plus he's very good at cooking and housework." Linus said

 _ **Wahh Wah Wah Wahhhhh Wahh**_ _(_ Harry, come with me. We'll find you a home in no time.)

"Thank you sir." Complimented Peppermint Patty

"Hi! Would you be interested in keeping this young boy?" Charlie Brown asked a young couple with three boys.

 _ **Wah Wahh Wah Wah Wahhh**_ (Isn't that the kid who always wets himself? No thank you!)

*ding dong* "Hello! Would you like to adopt this child?" Lucy asked a middle aged couple

"We don't want children."

"I'm sorry, Harry… I don't understand why nobody wants you… we'll try one more house" said Peppermint Patty.

"Wow! That's a massive house!" Says Linus as he pointed to a mansion.

"I'd like to live in that!" Harry smiled.

*ding dong* "Oh hello there. Would you please adopt this boy? He is very caring and would do anything to live with loving parents" Peppermint Patty told a young woman with long, straight brown hair.

The woman smiled and called her husband who came to the door. "Why, of course!"

The five children and the dog entered the beautiful mansion. It was obvious that the couple were rich. They had a three storey house the best luxury furniture and the best of everything.

Charlie Brown noticed many children running around with dogs.

"My name is Harrison Smithson, but you can just call me Harry." He explained.

"How old are you?" the lady asked.

"Nine." He replied

"We'd love to adopt you!" said the father happily.

Harry cried tears of joy with his new parents hugging him.

"You should meet the family, Harry." The father said. "You now have 9 siblings and 2 dogs. 5 sisters and 4 brothers, we also have 4 dogs; a border collie, a French poodle, a golden retriever and a Pug. We hope you enjoy living here with us."

"Bye guys!" Harry called out to his "friends" as he was holding the pug.

"Bye Harry!" Everyone said.


End file.
